


No Denying It

by Prester_John



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, F/M, Humiliation, Mind Rape, Nipple Piercings, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prester_John/pseuds/Prester_John
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confronted by blackmail over her past; Councilwoman Canidae goes to an isolated warehouse in an attempt to reason with her blackmailers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Denying It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovelymayor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymayor/gifts).



> With copious help and edits from Pseudofox and LovelyMayor.

The warehouse towered above Councilwoman Canidae. The gigantic set of concrete slabs looked less like a business building and more like a mausoleum. She looked at the letter that she had been sent: this was the address. She shivered and it wasn't from the night-time chill.

Someone had sent her a letter two days ago. Inside were photos, records... things she had long thought buried, things she desperately wanted to forget. Things she had to forget to maintain her position... and someone had threatened to leak it to the press. If they did so, Canidae knew her career in Zootopian politics would be over. _How could anyone trust me if they knew, she thought as she approached the warehouse._

Canidae went to the side of the building, and knocked on the service door. The night-time quiet stretched on for what seemed like an eternity, but then she heard someone approaching the door.

It opened revealing a scraggly looking wolf-- _no wait, not a wolf. A jackal? Oh, more of them?_ Two more lurked in the shadows behind him, peering out at her.

"Councilwoman, how good of you to join us." The lead jackal gave what he obviously thought was a friendly smile... but it just came out as a leering grin.

"It's not like I had any choice..." Canidae held out the envelope full of photocopied evidence. "You know what this would do to me. You knew I'd turn up." Canidae took a deep breath, trying to fill herself with a false confidence. If she kept up the façade, maybe they'd back out, quit while they were ahead.

It was a faint hope. But one she needed to hold on to.

The lead jackal led her inside the warehouse, moving past office after office filled with stained furniture and dust-coated cabinets. They made it to the main storeroom. They'd set it up as a lounge, with a ratty old sofa, several chairs, and even a low table. Canidae wasn't going to be impressed by them making an effort. They were just petty blackmailers, out for cash or political power.

She sat down on the sofa before they'd had a chance to give her any orders. _I can't let them see how nervous I am,_ she thought to herself, _just keep them on the wrong paw._ She gestured for them to sit down on the chairs, which caused the three jackals to burst into laughter.

"Okay, Councilwoman, You want to think you're in control here, the big bad wolf." The lead jackal took the seat opposite her, and leaned forwards, drumming his claws ominously on the table, "That's fine. I'll play along -- for now."

The other two jackals didn't bother to sit, instead rummaging around the storeroom in various boxes. Canidae kept one eye on them when she could. She wasn't going to be caught off g- _Gazelle?_

In one corner of the room was a cardboard cut out of the pop sensation, along with a range of concert decorations. The jackal noticed her surprise and chuckled. "This is where they store all of her merchandise. In fact..." he gave a yell, attracting the other two jackals' attention. "Bring it over here. Give her some company."

Canidae sputtered in confusion, "But... why?" was all she could muster.

"When you're making deals, it's helpful to have an audience. You want to treat this like a business proposition and make yourself comfortable? Why don't we do the same." He put his paws on the table, subtly flexing each claw in an obvious intimidation attempt.

"Then let's get down to business," Canidae leaned forward, trying desperately to ignore the cut-out placed at the head of the table. "what will it take to make those photos -- all that information -- disappear?"

The jackal rolled his eyes at her and leaned back, "It was extremely difficult to find these details. Making them disappear would be easy. But is that really what you want? To deny your past. Is your position that important to you?" His manner was relaxed, but she could see the furious gleam in his eye. She could comprehend the source of his anger -- but that didn't mean she liked it.

"... It is." There was no point to denying it. Canidae looked at the table. After all, anybody running for office had to give it his or her all, right? The political arena was no place for lightweights. One couldn't be out there in the public eye carelessly. With the media trying to tear one's life apart, the rules said to win at any cost. 'This is why I'm here.' She thought.

He snarled -- suddenly furious -- and leapt forward, in his paws was a folder which he thrust at Canidae as if it were a weapon. "You know, I honestly thought you'd try to defend yourself. All of this? This shouldn't matter to a politician. You want to change the city, really change it, you shouldn't be hiding shit like this!" He threw the folder onto the table. Canidae tumbled down to grab the thrown folder as the papers inside threatened to spill out. She didn't even want to see them herself, let alone anyone else.

As she scrambled for them, the jackal grabbed her wrists, forcing them down to the table. "You really are disgusting, you know that Councilwoman?" He reared back his head and spat. Canidae flinched as the wad of saliva hit her eye.

"I'm... I'm not." She wanted desperately to wipe off the trail slid down her face, but her paws were held firm. She kept her one open eye fixed on the jackal, trying to stare him down. "I'm just trying to survive in this political climate. Voters don't want mammals like me to run for office."

"Then how can mammals like us trust you?" He snarled, leaning closer to her. His muzzle pressing up against hers.

She didn't know what to say. She wanted to scream at him about how difficult it had been growing up, how every bit of instruction she'd gotten from her campaign advisers demanded that she keep quiet. But it didn't matter. He wasn't going to listen to that, and what's worse is that he had a point. She hated keeping secrets, it wasn't what she got into politics for... but it was what was necessary to keep her there.

"I don't know, you want me to promise funds to jackal aid groups? I can do it. I'd been expecting that..." She tapped a claw on the folder, "but if you don't trust me, I could promise you the moon and you wouldn't believe me." He nodded along and it stung almost as bad as his insults had. The simple admission of distrust. She ignored it. "So, we're at an impasse. You're not going to let me get rid of this stuff without something you want. But without blackmail material, how could you trust me?"

A thin smile spread across the jackal's muzzle. "Has anyone told you Canidae, that you should learn when to shut up?"

She tried to pull back, but he tightened his grip. "W-what do you mean?"

"You want this blackmail to remain secret? You give us something else to use. Something to make sure you keep your end of the bargain." His tongue slid over his lips as his gaze wandered across her curves appreciatively. "You may be a disgusting, filthy bitch, but you're prideful. That much is clear. You give us your body... and your past goes with you."

"You can't be serious?" Canidae blushed despite herself, "You're wanting to sleep with me?" She could scarcely believe it. _After all the insults and grandstanding, they're just perverts wanting me for my body._ She shuddered with revulsion.

"Nothing so simple." He leaned back, chuckling softly. "Boys, get the equipment."

The other two jackals grabbed a box from one of the shelves, and they pulled out a pair of forceps and and a small plastic bag. "What are those for?" Canidae felt frightened but intrigued.

"You need a reminder of your place, of who you are..." That's what these are for. One of the other jackals tore open the bag, pulling out a thin metal needle. Canidae went wild, trying to pull away from the jackal's grasp, but he just tightened his grip. She felt the tell-tale pricking of his claws against her skin. It all seemed to anticipate the far deeper penetration that was to come from the ominous needle.

"And that's where these come in. If we pierce you, you'll be reminded of it every-time you move; a far more elegant and practical solution than rape, don't you think?" Canidae had stopped listening. The sight of the needle and talk of piercing was already enough to bring back memories of a miserable childhood.

Canidae couldn't speak, barely even able to think straight. A rush of pure instinct thankfully pushed her to yank herself out of the jackal's grip. She pushed him down, breaking the cheap plywood table, and clambered across the sofa -- and straight into the cut out. Toppling to the floor, she was face to face with Gazelle, eyes gazing into printed eyes. She was stunned for a moment, to be so close to her idol -- even a replica of her... Unfortunately, that moment was all it took for the jackals to grab her.

They yanked arms her out, sending her sprawling to the ground. The grip of cold metal encircled her wrists as they handcuffed her, mercilessly binding her. Then the jackals flipped her face up, staring straight at the shadowed ceiling of the store room... and at the needle.

"No need to run councilwoman; my friend does piercing for a living. You're in good paws." The lead jackal grasped her leg to stop her kicking and thrashing about. He still kept the same sly grin on his muzzle, eager for the upcoming humiliation. "At least as long as you relax, needles can slip of course."

Canidae took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She desperately tried to think of a way out, but the weight of the jackal on her legs and the way her arms were bound behind her left her utterly helpless as the needle approached.

Clutching the needle with utter concentration, one jackal had a freakish kind of professionalism about him. He took a single quick swipe of a claw, slicing open Canidae's shirt, revealing her bra and chest. Another swipe and the bra split in two. A simple brush of his paws revealed Canidae's nipples, swelling slightly in the chill of night. Her enormous breasts heaved with her shuddering, terrified breath.

She paused and grit her teeth, waiting for the inevitable jolt of agony as the needle pierced her.

It never came.

A bit of pain came, but it was nowhere as bad as she expected. Quick and over in a moment, it was nowhere near as unwelcome as the following cold metal. After piercing her left nipple, the jackal pushed in the edge of a D-shaped piercing. She whimpered at the sensation; the ever present knowledge that it was there. They'd marked her. And now they were going to do the same with the other nipple.

Now that she knew what to expect, the piercing seemed far less painful. The quick jab of the needle, followed by the cold insertion of the piercing. It was all nothing compared to the knowledge of how far she'd fallen. She looked at the metal violating her body. She felt unclean by its presence.

"Please..." She felt her eyes welling with tears. Her vision went blurry as she felt the weight lift off her legs. The lead jackal was standing up. "Please, you've done it... just let me go and I'll do anything you want."

Her nipple exploded into agony as the piercing was yanked upward and carelessly twisted. Her nipple had to follow suit. She gave a yelp, an instinctual cry that shamed her almost as much as her bare chest did.

"You think this is enough? You need to know exactly what these piercings mean. Exactly who you are now." Canidae tried blinking to clear her tears, but it was no use. Every time he pulled more tears flowed, rendering her blind to everything but the pain.

"Please, I'll do anything!" She cried out, desperate for the pain to end and for some measure of relief.

"Perfect." The pain stopped, the cold metal fell against her fur. _It's over,_ she lied to herself. She felt herself being righted, paws on either side of her pulling her back to the sofa. She sat instantly, wincing as her hands were caught between the cushions and her own body.

"Now Councilwoman, if we're to believe you, we need evidence you can follow orders. Understand?" She nodded. Through her tears she couldn't tell which jackal was in front of her, but she hoped it was the one who was talking. She bent over to try and dry her eyes on the couch -- but her muzzle was yanked up. "Good. Now stick out your tongue."

Tired, pained, and exhausted; Canidae couldn't care any more. Her thoughts struggled against her bleak situation. Did it matter what they'd planned for her? She couldn't imagine how it could get worse. Finally, reluctantly, she stuck out her tongue and felt something bite down on it -- a clamp. She tried to yell out but all that came was an unintelligible moan.

Finally, the tears cleared enough from her eyes to let her see what was happening. A metal clamp, like a clothes-peg, had been placed on her tongue. Several chains dangled from it. The jackal in front of her took the chains and hooked them onto her nipple rings, binding her together from mouth to chest.

There was one last clamp dangling from it and she knew exactly where they planned on putting it. She tried to squirm out of the way, tried to beg for mercy, but with the application of a pair of scissors her captors cut her skirt open down the middle, then through her underwear. Her most private parts had been revealed. The lead jackal took the clamp and placed it on her clitoris. It bit down, eliciting a cry of pain mixed with something deeper -- more primal. Canidae curled up protectively at the pain, but another of the jackals yanked her back by her hair.

"Almost done Canidae. Almost done." The lead jackal held a leash in his paws. He hooked it up to the network of chains and pulled. Canidae felt herself pulled forward by the pain. She stood without even thinking about it, being pulled into the waiting arms of the jackal. "You're an eager girl, aren't you. What would mommy think?" Canidae shuddered at the words, more painful than anything else he had said.

The jackal pulled away, turning his back to Canidae, and stepped forward. His grip on the leash remained firm. The jackal walked over and pulled Canidae along after him. The chains painfully saw to that. Every time she dawdled, every time she hung back, they pulled harshly at her tender flesh.

They walked, they jogged, they promenaded around the storeroom; no matter how fast she followed, the jackal would give another yank on the chains, pulling them tight -- just to remind her of her place.

Finally, he seemed to tire of the display of power, drawing her back to the seats and broken table. As they approached, she saw a bowl of milk on the floor. The other jackals must have set it up for her. "You look tired, maybe you'd like a drink," her tormentor said cheerfully as he pushed her down to the ground. "Go on, drink. Show me how desperate you are."

There was no use denying it. She was thirsty. The walks and jogs had made her exhausted. The jackal plucked the clamp off her aching tongue, and she wasted no time lapping up the bowl of milk. She desperately licked every bit of sour nourishing moisture she could.

"You really are pathetic, you know that?" She didn't look up. She knew he'd be standing there with yet another of his cruel smiles. But he didn't need to see her face, her desperate drinking was enough to keep him going. "I bet you haven't even heard the news." At this, Canidae glanced up, face covered in milk. The jackal had pulled out his mobile phone and was fiddling with the screen.

"Good evening Zootopia. I have always felt strongly about this city's leadership." It was unmistakable. Gazelle! The light musical tones of her voice filled the storeroom as Canidae stared at her picture. "I am speaking to you tonight to share with you a message about the upcoming mayoral election."

The jackal laughed, drowning out her words. "Look at her, she doesn't even know how far her biggest fan has fallen. She doesn't know what kind of scum you are!" Canidae tried to ignore him, desperately hanging on every word from Gazelle's lips.

"This city is in dire need of change. For too long we have been divided between prey and predator. We need a new leader who is not afraid to bridge that gap, and it is for that reason I pledge my support to the campaign of Councilwoman Aurelina Canidae."

"She honestly thinks you're the great hope for the city!" The jackal shut off the video, sitting down on the sofa to watch Canidae as she went back to lapping up the milk. "And here you are so desperate for a drink you'll lick it off the floor like a fucking savage."

His words hurt, but Canidae couldn't deny them. She had been defiled, violated, ruined. How could someone like Gazelle bare to even look at her? She slurped up the milk, trying to focus on it, trying to focus on anything so she wouldn't hear the truth. She let the sour tasting liquid roll over her tongue as she savoured it.

"And you know what the best part is?" Her tormentor grabbed a pawful of Canidae's hair, yanking her head along with it until her back arched painfully, "That's not just milk you're drinking. While I was taking you on a walk, the boys added an extra ingredient. You've been slurping up jackal cum like a good little slut, and not even known it."

Canidae immediately tried to spit the mouthful she'd been savoring, but the jackal clamped her muzzle shut. He stood there, holding her mouth shut as her treacherous throat swallowed, letting the tainted milk slip down her throat.

"But don't worry Councilwoman, I wouldn't expect you to be satisfied with just a taste." His remaining paw started working at his fly, and his cock sliding out of it, fully erect. It looked obscene dangling there in front of her eyes, and she desperately tried to twist free of his grip.

"Oh no, don't you dare!" His false charm gone, he grabbed the chains still attached to her new piercings and tugged. The jolt of pain tore through her -- she desperately tried to scream through his paw. He continued pulling and twisting the chains until tears streamed down Canidae's face.

"I didn't come this far to let you fucking get away now." He snarled. He let go of Canidae's chain and muzzle, pushing her down onto the ground as she kept weeping. "Now it's time for you to really learn your place, you fucking whore!"

Canidae didn't listen, she couldn't listen. _Any minute now, the police, my bodyguards. They'll come through the door, and I'm out of here._

As she hoped against hope, she felt the jackal mount her from above. He forced his cock against her tender labia, precum already dripping against them. She stared blankly, ignoring the pain as he rammed his cock into her.

 _I'm going to be fine, this can't be happening to me._ She winced as he started pulling on her chains. A tear slid down her face. _No, it can't be hurting, after all that would mean I couldn't escape. That I hadn't escaped._

A smile crept onto Canidae's face, she was safe. There was no way the woman being raped could be her. She wasn't the one in pain as the jackal bit down on her neck. It wasn't her pussy that he was thrusting into.

"How about I knot you, you bitch? You'd like that, I can tell!" Ropes of drool fell from his mouth as he rode her, each thrust sending more splattering all over her face, running in streaks across her face; merging with the trickle of tears from her eyes and staining her pursed lips, still frozen in a smile. "After all, that way you can be just like your whore of a mother!"

Canidae lay there, completely dissociated and trying to ignore everything he inflicted on her. She didn't even resist any more, her groans of pain were barely audible.

_It isn't me. It isn't me. It isn't me. It isn't me._

_Oh god, please don't let it be me_.


End file.
